


Tis of comfort to you, thus,-

by Aoife



Series: Vive Marianne [8]
Category: Anthropomorphism, Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: AU: Vive Marianne, Book: Storm From the Shadows, Comfort, Era: Solarian-Manticoran War, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail and Esther. Or rather, Grayson answers a question Abigail can't remember voicing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tis of comfort to you, thus,-

"You asked yourself, days ago, what made you mine. This, this makes you mine Abigail Hearns." The woman, in a simple gown, of the style Lady Harrington had made fashionable, touched the hardest won of the ribbons on her breast. "That and your blood, of course. Honor taught me the first lesson; I've been too narrow in my views too long." She smiled, and Abigail's eyes widened in recognition. "She told me it was time to come out to play with my young ones, that the Keys would bore me silly."

"Let me do that." The woman plucked the hair brush out of Abigail's hand, and coaxed it through her hair gently. She stood barely shoulder high on Abigail, and her gown, beautiful in its simplicity, was in the colors of Owen Steading colors, and if Abigail shut her eyes, it could have been one of her nannies.

"I didn't know you could ..."

"I love every one of my daughters, Abigail Hearns. This is of comfort to you, thus,-" she ran one hand through Abigail's hair, in front of the brush, "I can."


End file.
